Sean Loki
Biography Early life Sean Loki (Sean O'Grady) was born on 27th July 1992 in Cabra, Dublin, Ireland, to Colin and Brianna O'Grady. Colin an Irish plumber and Brianna an American secretary have 3 children, Sean the youngest of three. Sean has two sisters Alannah and Kayleigh O'Grady who are both actresses currently living together in Los Angles, California. Sean was interested in Professional Wrestling from the age of 5 he would watch his hero's Macho Man Randy Savage and The Undertaker at his Grandmother's house where he spent much of his time due to his parents working commitments. Macho Man Randy Savage and The Undertaker are two of Sean's idols and influenced him to join the profession at such a young age. Professional wrestling career During his school years Sean joined a wrestling academy in Ireland, Sean said in an interview that it was a lot of hard work and conditioning, keeping up was a challenge. He was offered contracts by Irish Whip Wrestling, SWA (Scottish Wrestling Alliance) he had various stints in both promotions but was never able to obtain any championships. Sean returned to Ireland and began bare knuckle boxing in Irish pubs for money so he could travel to the United States and began wrestling in the Independent wrestling promotions. Bare Knuckle Boxing is the original form of boxing, closely related to ancient combat sports. It involves two individuals fighting without boxing gloves or other padding on their hands.The difference between a streetfight and a bare-knuckle boxing match is an accepted set of rules, such as not striking a downed opponent. Sean suffered various injuries including a hand injury that would ultimately destroy his WWE dream. In August 2010 Sean at the tender age of 18 finally had saved enough money to make his way to the United States. He was able to gain entry because of his mothers heritage.Sean wrestled on the independent circuit for promotions such as CZW(Combat Zone Wrestling) and Ring of Honor in some of the most extreme matches ever witness to man. His Fans called him the man with skin made of leather. Sean Claimed various titles in CZW including the CZW World Junior Heavyweight Championship and the CZW World Heavyweight Championship. In ROH Sean won ROH Television Championship and was a two time ROH World Champion . In December of 2012 Sean was offed a massive deal for New Japan Pro Wrestling. NJPW (New Japan Pro Wrestling) is the largest wrestling promotion in Japan and the second largest in the world in terms of attendance and revenue (behind WWE). Sean O'Grady was offered a 1 year contract. He won the IWGP Intercontinental Championship, the IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship and was a two time IWGP Heavyweight Champion in NJPW. After wrestling for NJPW, Sean was finally offered a contract with the WWE in January 2014. Sean joined the NXT brand and became a Tag Team champion with Adrian Neville. His Heel persona earned him a NXT championship where he won but in the match he re-injured his hand. His title run was cut short, he had to be striped of the title. Scans on his hand proved the injury he had sustained was much worse. Sean took months off rehabbing his hand but Sadly Sean's WWE dreams were over, he was released from the company in mid 2014. Sean thought his career was over until he received a call in late 2014 from LPW Senior Vice Executive Benjamin Lewis. Sean signed a 4 year contract with the Franchise. Sean made his debut at LPW Last Mans Episodes beating Regan "Real Gun" Lees in a brutal match, Sean delivering 8 Degraders to Regan Lees. Sean Then went up against John the Giant in a Kiss me arse match, Sean winning impressively. Sean changed his last name to Loki to fit in with his new crazy lunatic personality.Loki took on Regan "Real Gun" Lees for the LPW Glendowie Championship. He beat him in the Hardcore Stipulation match. He also entered the regal battle match but was eliminated early on by john the giant. Personal Life Sean is a massive wrestling fan, he is a collector of memorabilia and action figures, He is currently living in Auckland, New Zealand. He travels to see his family when he can. In Wrestling Finishers As Sean Loki * Bang Bang (Headlock driver) * Lunchtime Special (Pop-up Powerbomb) As Sean O'Grady * Degrader (Back-to Belly over the shoulder pile driver) * Revolution (Irish Curse) (Side slam backbreaker) Signatures As Sean Loki * Running Knee Strike * Standing Shiranui As Sean O'Grady * Power-bomb * Cloverleaf submission Championships and accomplishments As Sean O'Grady World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE * NXT Champion (1 time) * NXT Tag Team Champion (with Adrian Neville) (1 time) Ring of Honor/ROH * ROH World Championship (2 times) * ROH Television Championship (1 time) New Japan Pro Wrestling/NJPW * IWGP Heavyweight Champion (2 times) * IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * IWGP Intercontinental Championship (1 time) Combat Zone Wrestling/CZW * CZW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * CZW World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) As Sean Loki Lewis Professional Wrestling/LPW Entrance themes Sean O'Grady "Paint The Town Green" by The Script Sean Loki "Catch Your Breath" by CFO$